


Meet me on the Battlefield

by Fandoms_destroyed_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/pseuds/Fandoms_destroyed_me





	Meet me on the Battlefield

Sam knew. He knew that whatever love affair that was brewing between the Angel and himself would not last. The soft brushes of their skin scrapping against the flesh of one another, the nervous yet intended glances of affection, the heated nights spent in the bedroom together, alone. All gone. Sam tried to fight the impending doom, the wicked aches of creeping heartbreak. He knew it wouldn't do them any good, especially not the praising angel who gave up so much just for the boy king, the abomination. Sam often times found himself feeling guilty. He could never make up for something like that, nothing to justify that he was worth all that pain.  
  
He often brought it to the angel's attention, silently regarding, devastatingly dreading the moment that he would finally realize that Sam indeed, was right. And he would leave, drifting and searching for someone better. But Castiel, however his innocent nature of heart would smile, cradle Sam's soft and stubble covered cheeks into his rough and worn hands, bringing the sadden and tired face to meet his kind ocean eyes, shutting down all Sam's fears and twisted doubts with just a single kiss.  
  
Sam's hunger however was an entity of its own. The taste of the liquid crimson was euphoric, the sparked adrenaline that would rush through his veins, captivating his viscous nature, setting alight his world with wicked tongues of flames was addicting if not more deadly. So when Sam caught his first taste of spilled Angel blood, he was gone. Demon blood was nothing compared to the taste of an angel. Nothing ever would. He knew it, and Castiel knew it. But that still didn't stop the Angel of the Lord from trying.  
  
Sam rarely recalled the first time it fell onto his thirst driven lips, but he knew deep within his own personal being that he in fact was dying. And that Castiel himself was trying to keep that inevitable occurrence from happening, even if it had cost him his life. Because Sam Winchester deserved to be saved, above all else.  
  
 Sam Winchester never dreamt of hurting Castiel, couldn't fathom the thought of it. But as the time came ticking down, he didn't know if he would have the strength to hold himself back.


End file.
